Misery Business
Misery Business, en español Negocios Miserables, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Lights Action. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda Paramore. Contexto de la Canción El señor Schuster les dice que si acaso no iba a haber un número grupal al final de la semana como siempre se hace la primera semana y Brittany mira a Tina y ambas le dicen "Claro que tenemos todo listo... Adelante". Letra Tina: I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. Brittany: I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire, She's got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Blaine (todos): Whoa, I never meant to brag But, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. Brittany (todos): But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god it just feels so, It just feels so good. Artie:* Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. Blaine: And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way. Miranda: Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right. Brittany: Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Blaine (todos): Whoa, I never meant to brag But, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. Brittany (todos):* But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god it just feels so, It just feels so good. Miranda: It just feels so. It just feels so good. Trevor: I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving. Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Blaine (todos): Whoa, I never meant to brag But, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. Brittany (todos): But god does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. Cause god it just feels so, It just feels so good. Curiosidades *Es la primera canción gurpal de la temporda. *Tina, Trevor y Artie tienen un único solo en esta canción sin embargo el único que no aparece es el de Artie (en la serie)